unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Purple Ninjakoopa
We're deleting everything, but if you wish to keep any articles, use Template:Holdon.Knife 19:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Read the sitenotice.Knife 19:52, 6 August 2007 We aren't moving, we're just transferring content from the editthis.wiki.com.Knife 19:57, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Sure.Knife 20:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Ummm... everything you luisted on my page previously.Knife 18:20, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I think the game should just be hidden from the community, since it doesn't appear in random page or all pages. The Namespace should take care of it.Knife 05:02, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Now for the images...Knife 06:10, 9 August 2007 (UTC) WE can't just leave them in the world of unused.Knife 06:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Also, new orders will come tommorow. Thanks for helping out.Knife 06:14, 9 August 2007 (UTC) K, now we just need to change the logo and delete all templates and we're done.Knife 20:26, 9 August 2007 (UTC) How about a comprimise of unmario and userwiki?Knife 23:09, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Uh those haters you removed are apart of Anti-Child Association Ur A NinjaKoopa Main Page Since the MarioWiki changed its Main Page dramatically, I think it's only fitting that ours should mirror it. I'm not savvy in this kind of area at all and don't want to screw anything up, so do you have any ideas/experience? Waluigi Freak 99 18:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC) The Toadsworth Scandal/Toad Revolt Merge There's not too much substantial content in Toadsworth Scandal that wasn't already discussed on the Toad Revolt page. (Except for the curse on the video. However, I'll be making a website devoted to the Toad Revolt and will link to it from the Toad Revolt page; I'll put that joke there.) --Waluigi Freak 99 00:23, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Restoring I'm starting to do it... (i.e. Super Mario Moonshine. Mr. Guy Revival I'm not sure how. Nearly everyone at the Mario Wiki think this site is stupid or just dead, and I heard they'll go mad if you mention this place in their territory. [[User:Mr. Guy|Mr. Guy, well, a sysop here told me that on the forums of the MW when I mentioned the game Mario's House]] Yeah, I think so. Mr. Guy 'K Mr. Guy Wait, what kind of page? Mr. Guy Hmmm... Wipe Projects? Mr. Guy You might need another sysop If ou make me sysop i will help out alot. PR Thing Yeah... Mr. Guy #. 'K #. Not sure... telling others to come? #. Yes. Mr. Guy Oh, So you HATE Mario and Want Him and Everyone else who lkes him DEAD?! Right? :-King Bowser Koopa Wait-Roll with it?! How can I possibly 'Roll with it'? Even if I hated Mario, I would still not wish something as cruel as THIS happen to him. So why should I 'Roll with it'? :-King Bowser Koopa *cough* 1337Yoshi *cough* Uberninja1337 Yeah, I guess. :ph43r: Uberninja1337 I already have. 1337YoshiUberninja1337 wuz heer! Wow...You just said a lot of random names... :-King Bowser Koopa Wait, who are you? o: You have my Ludicolo =3 18:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) 42 uh. 18:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Not really. Ok, I might help out. 18:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I came down here to play the new Game here, and it seems as if i have a random account. So i thought 'Hey what the heck.' Now my new goal is to get and account with every wiki. KB99 hmm...ok. KB99 No. The Guy Well, I'm not sure. Wait... I think Jorge could be in MW Chat now... I'll try! Mr. Guy, thank someguy 4 tabs, so I can be in Chat ANd here at the same time! I'm sure he can think of something... Or you could tell the BaconGuy we're not going to be more like Uncyclopedia. EVER. Mr. Guy, maybe my second Idea's better. Who am I? I am just your average everydayu person from a forum site that I will not reveal who just happened to see this website, found it hilariously funny, and wanted to be a part of it. Also, fine, you can do Captain Norton, but I only ask you leave the Stupid Mario Galaxy part alone. Just let me know when you are going to edit him so I can transfer it over to Captain Norton's Brother. Xadiret Xadiret 20:48, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Is organization a crime? I just removed IAs, which are inactive anyways. 18:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Late hi hi lol Guiliant 16:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Brother Nice to see a Koopa Bros fan here. --Blue Ninjakoopa 23:13, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hello, you can find me on Kirby Wiki, Smash Wiki, and Mario Wiki (the better one). On Mario Wiki, I'm R.O.B 128 :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Did you just tell me to go work? I take orders from noone. And what do you mean by shames. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I happen to be a fan of the Marioverse in general. What are you guys, fans of Chad Warden? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:39, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Chad Warden is an obnoxious fat bastard who hates nintendo and misuses the N word. Since I am African American myself, I hate his freakin' guts. I guessed that this wiki hated nintendo (more so Mario) as well, but I might be wrong... am I? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The world would be better off without imbosiles like Chad. Sorry about the misunderstanding, bro :( This wiki does seem to be fun. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Are you a user over at the Mariowiki as well? Super Luigi Sunshine 19:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I recently discovered I was actually registered over here, actually. I used to go by Super Luigi Sunshine at the Mariowiki, but now my usahrname is Garlic Man. Now tell me who you are. Super Luigi Sunshine 19:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'll probably be editing over here more or less. Super Luigi Sunshine 19:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) We have much in common. You'd be an excellent addition to MarioWiki (although I can't match you because my name is R.O.B 128). :--Blue Ninjakoopa 20:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Really? That's cool :) You and I can relate well. Are you part of smash wiki too? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:10, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, you have an article on User Pedia. User:Unmarioshow is creating innapropriate articles in Un-Mario wiki and even your name is in it, see his page. I'm contacting you first because last time (Waddle Doo) i was blocked, so I leave it up to you. Innapropriate articles User:Unmarioshow is creating innapropriate articles in Un-Mario wiki and even your name is in it, see his page. I'm contacting you first because last time (Waddle Doo) i was blocked, so I leave it up to you. Hey hey!. User: Unmarioshow is creating deliberately lots of accounts to put innapropriate (totally innapropriate) particles and user pages here. Peace Agreement *Im spamming this wiki because your friend, Vruet blocked my unfairly. If you unblock me i'll nevermore spam; c'mon ninjakoopa I was unfairly blocked; that's the why i'm angry. Paper *What's the problem with Paper!, is it crappy?Mr. Yellow 23:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) See Baby Yoshi *Take a look at the Baby Yoshi page! Dude, Boofan's name is very offensive, say to this guy to change it, 'cause people who visit this wiki will think that there's devil things here and it's no good.Mr. Yellow 15:00, 29 August 2008 (UTC) About Boofan *Please say to this dude to change his username, it's offensive.Mr. Yellow 15:58, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Please PLEEZZ dont block me ive reformed!! Yoshikart 00:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ...... ...... Yoshikart 06:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Um.. IDK Yoshikart 03:30, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Help Hello this is luigithegreenhero I just joined wiki , am I allowed to post anything on anywhere I like? How do i create articles? Gimme Plz gimme teh query.Master Boo 04:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Userpedia Userpedia dead. 'Nuff said. If this IS real I will asplode You can't be serious! This isn't real! If it is, I will make myself eat a Bacon Luigi cookie and asplode! About Mr. Yellow Hey dude, i'm Mr. Yellow. It's because i lost my password and couldn't get it again so i made this new account. :)Cube Game 23:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Why can't you help me rid of the crap that's turning this Wiki into a dump of horrible pages and guests who think they have the powers of Sysops? Mr. Guy Don't forget the user stuff as/in articles. Only on those guests who threaten to "ban" people for having their horrible pages deleted... or warn them. Mr. Guy 00:17, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Are u talkin about me? hey i'm not spamming! i just lost my password and i had to make another account. and my articles are not crap lolCube Game 00:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Answers # 1. Why was I not consulted in your promotion? -I don't know i didn't ask to be promoted, actually I asked Mr. Guy for making Bowser The King (The hater in wikia) a sysop. He said this "You're now a sysop! Mr. Guy 19:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) There's no one else as responsible as you... Here. Now." # 2. Are you trying to be objective? -Objective for what? for reasons of deletions and blocks? yes, someone said that this wiki is becoming a bunch of crap made by anonymous users, since most sysops left like WaluigiFreak99, so i decided that when i ban/delete i must tell the complete reason. # 3. Why block for 30 or 50 years? Just block for infinity. -I don't know rly. # 4. I can help you. I've been sysop and crat much longer. -Ok! Cube Game 17:29, 3 November 2008 (UTC) About Bowser The King Is she a good user??Cube Game 17:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yes she. She's a Bowser fan.Cube Game 17:36, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Sigh(sop)... Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:10, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Purple, whats up? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:17, 12 November 2008 (UTC) i'm scooby, u choose who you are there are: Fred, Flin Flan, Vincent van Ghoul, Shaggy and Scrappy doo.Scooby Doo: Classic Creep Capers 64 (or SD: Classic KK Mystery) 08:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe Betty should simply make him a giant robot, and his weakspot is his head. Mr. Guy 00:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) TAA Alright, I'll help... some other day. :P I'm kinda pressed for time right now. YellowYoshi398 03:49, 17 November 2008 (UTC) uh... SWD, The Injured Articles has been Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! for as long as I first came here. Seriously, WTF is going on? This has to be changed ASAP! Yoshikart 05:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ?? The injured article hasn't been changed since I was a troll here. W T F? Needs to be changed. Yoshikart 05:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Numbahz 1. Referata's now the only official UP to my knowledge. I will try to at least bring TotT's old issues back sometime soon, but it'll be on a hopefully-to-be-continued hiatus. 2. Yeah... but I lost the link back when Scribblewiki asploded. Guess I'll have to ask Gissy again... 3. I'm not a UP sysop anymore, so I guess I'm not really the d00de to ask... but I don't see why not. Maybe confront someone beforehand, but I think it'd be fine to make it and just see what happens if that's what you wanna do. 4. Can do. My schedule was pretty tight, but starting tomorrow I should be much free...er. And teh 'Shrug... whenever, I guess. It might be nice to get on a regular, monthly - maybe, like, every-other-monthly if necessary - schedule like the 'Shroom, but whenever you see fit. I'd wait a week or two, but you're the Dictator. :P YellowYoshi398 02:14, 22 November 2008 (UTC) hum.. I am not the Game Cube I am the smallest his sister, Sorry if I do not know articles and I will try to make no further okay?*-* 17:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll try to start contributing more right now-- I should especially be good mid-tomorrow, as then I'll have no school or homework until Monday. I don't have the sprites yet, and, yes, the UnMario Gangstaz will appear... but that's only if the comic continues. Like I said, it isn't really certain. YellowYoshi398 00:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) How long have you been B-crat anyway? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) MAH POWERDFULL MADJIKZ! j/k I found Alex on Userpedia. He said he was from unmario, and I got curious to see what it was like. ~scarecrow One year! Whoa! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ALERT Hey Purple, my sister (*-*, not Jessica :3) decided to vandalise this wiki, you may block herMickey and the Beanstalk - 1947 22:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Un block me right now!!!!!Elmopedia89 00:04, 1 December 2008 ( 15 days Hey i'll be out for 15 days! please promote someone to another sysop to help you (like Alex25), because Super-Yoshi and Stooben Rooben are attacking Bowser The King She is forgiven, please dont block her again. I unblocked her accounts because she lost passwords of some. Mickey and the Beanstalk - 1947 10:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, Demote Him Why did you promote him? Did you see what this b**** did to MarioWiki and Userpedia? What if he turns on you huh? Warning How many times i have to tell you,stupid!Un block me!!!!!Elmopedia89 Why don't you want to un block me?!Your a idiot.Elmopedia89 03:01, 5 December 2008 (UTC) message RETIRED FROM MARIO WIKI. Yoshikart 02:21, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Can I archive your talk page? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:24, 10 December 2008 (UTC) K. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) What's up PN? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Reply to a random IP 1-hi, random IP who says this Cube b**** will turn against Purple 2-I once spammed here but it was because Mr. Vruet was impolite with me and banned me for a very stupid reason 3-I would never turn against UnMario again 4-baiI'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, that was S-Y. What S-Y did was payback.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Did you confirm your e-mail? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:05, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I made Kirby Fu just for lolzloller 20:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) not here (i only sent a message to BTK by mistake), I did it on Userpedia (I had to investigate)Cube Game 21:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I also made Kirby Fu (I didnt spam, just made an article called Kirby Fu), I had to make this account because BTK never answers my messages (she thinks that im Mr. Guy)Cube Game 21:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Wait there! Mr. Vruet was evil, cursed LOTS of People and you NEVER said "I'll block you and remove your powers"Cube Game 22:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Why didn't you remove Mr. V's powers, huh? He ws considered the worst sysop here. 2-There are two kinds of Sockpuppets (see userpedia) and i needed to do it because RUDNICKI was the root of all the problems. Good: Doesnt spam, doesnt flame, doest do anything bad Evil: spams, curses, flames, etcCube Game 22:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Vruet never abused power... go dreaming... VRUET CURSED PEOPLE WHAT IS WORSE THAN SOCKING, but you think that Mr. V is a saint and everything isnt it?. Yes I were 1929crash and you know it, I arrived in this wiki while it was almost dead again, with only Mr. V, you and Mr. Guy (inactive at this point), I made some good articles, ok some were crappy because i was new, then Mr. V cursed me, someday a spammer called Waddle Doo started to delete pages and I flamed him minorly (not majorly, I didnt use f***) then you banned me, After 3 days I got unbanned and i continued making articles, then you banned me for 2 weeks and Mr. V cursed me again. I decided to get revenge and pretended to be Waddle doo and other people such as Volkswagen and Crossfox, we had a flame war and I proposed the peace, you accepted and I made Mr. Yellow, soon after Mr. Yellow appeared, Mr. V vanished and in the end of october i lost my password and asked Mr. Guy to make Cube Game. During the BTK scandal i sock'd to investigate and Alex25 and Mr. Guy knew it. Now I socked to investigate Rudnicki. You can't be a saint! you wanted to return to mario wiki and said to stooby that you lost password and would get banhammered, etc if you made another account, St00by said that you could do but you didn't. THERE ARE GOOD AND EVIL PUPPETS.Cube Game 23:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Rudnicki is the source of all the Mario Wiki/UnMario Wiki's troubles I had to investigate.Cube Game 23:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I didn't spam and I socked for good, so there's no reason to desysop me. I f I were like Wayoshi who was a bureucrat and cursed, sent porn links and bad stuuff, i would deserve the banCube Game 23:14, 20 December 2008 (UTC) but his followers were here, like Bowser The King. Rudnicki started a problem that came from Mario Wiki to here.Cube Game 23:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The socks like Mickey, Volkswagen, Crossfox, Losttheseries, etc were a revenge at you and Mr. V who were UNFAIR but this is past check Losttheseries talk page.Cube Game 23:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) While I am not going to take sides I would like to point out that Wikia encourages people to assume good faith and no one is perfect anyway. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You can't do this. I don't know who led BTK here (maybe she read what they say about us in the forums call us losers), BTK was my friend from October 24th to November 3rdCube Game 23:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC). You ALWAYS hated me since I were 1929crash.Cube Game 23:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The reason? You would say: Cube Game socked spammed and was evil. WRONG NINJAKOOPA, don't be such a n00b.Cube Game 23:21, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I'm very nice with people! don't do this to meCube Game 23:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You are no good. Leave me alone too and don't do anything with meCube Game 23:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) WORST OFFENSES??? I never thought that socking were offenses. cursing is the worst one.Cube Game 23:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bowser The King started itCube Game 23:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Could you explain what you mean when you say "Battleground". I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:27, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I never read these rulesCube Game 23:27, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I cant bring the wii message here, duh.Cube Game 23:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The Stooben and S-Y is another story, it's solved and now the wiki is better (Stooben is now sysop)Cube Game 23:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Mario Wiki got 3 new sysops because of me.Cube Game 23:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You started the first fight because of a few articles.Cube Game 23:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I insulted them minorly, they insulted me majorly.Cube Game 23:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) in your opinion, many deleted articles here are good such as SMRPG 2 and King Slime and you just deleted them.Cube Game 23:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) She brought it to Mario Wiki.Cube Game 23:43, 20 December 2008 (UTC) If you hate Maplestory there are people who like it. SMRPG2 IS THE BEST ARTICLE HERE (WHEN FIXED)Cube Game 23:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) best written, longest, with the best storyline, funny at the same time...Cube Game 23:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Everybody comits mistakes! you are not St. Purple NinjakoopaCube Game 23:50, 20 December 2008 (UTC) so i'll unban him. Let's see what he will doCube Game 23:50, 20 December 2008 (UTC) 1-He flamed the wiki 2-I'm not the ultimate authority 3-You're also not. 4-I've got reasons to demote you tooCube Game 23:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) OK, St. Ninjakoopa, you're calling you perfect like RUDNICKI called himself never wrong. I'll also ask for you demotion, get off this pedestal!!!!!Cube Game 23:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) So you crat Ninjakoopa continue being crat and I sysop Cube Game continue being sysop. You stay with your business and I with mine.Cube Game 23:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) OK no more fights, that's the Purple I know!Cube Game 00:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I didn't flame Porple (I just asked if that guy was him), are you his brother/son/relative/best friend/?Cube Game 00:05, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ah okCube Game 00:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Please Purple send this to another users Hi Purple Ninjakoopa, some bad things happened in this wiki since November 3th, we are passing an eraser in all these problems (let's forget every bad thing that ever happened). Welcome again!Cube Game 00:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Just for tell you Hi, I'm not cube game, I'm his sis. Just for tell you for no more problems 'k? Daisy 'n' Luigi 4EVUR 00:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey purple, I need that this http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rules gets pasted in the Main Page!!Cube Game 13:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TGBB, I requested a Wikia Wiki for Lolcats and internet memes... plz support :) ~scarecrow I DON"T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE STORY OF RUD NIKI SOME ONE EXPLAIN IT TO ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't understand Rud niki I must speak with this evil doer by the way this is Lexi1212 WHAT DOES HE WANT WHO THE HECK IS HE AND WHY DID HE SPAM UNMARIO WIKI HUH??????????????? Merry Christmas!!!l33tYellow 21:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Alex25, King 00:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) heh Hello Happy New Year!! 3 hours 'til 2009!!!Nintendo Game Cube 22:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year!! 3 hours 'til 2009!!!Nintendo Game Cube 22:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) He may be wellknown, he may be a sysop at SMW, but he's also way impolite (like Vruet was and like Vruet he may scare users away), the new troll range at Userpedia that spammed and asked photos of people is 74.76.0.0 that is his range, another thing is that he may have impersonated me and spammed. When I was in Userpedia I didn't spam and you can check the deletion log, just my articles weren't liked or had Hannah Montana inside them.Shady Koopa. 21:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) What Hannah Montana has to do with this? Also I only like her because of a music called "I Got Nerve", that i heard in a video that hadn't Hannah in it, after i searched for I got nerve on Google and discovered it was hers, and many of Miley's musics suck. I never watched Hannah Montana's show really srsly.Shady Koopa. 21:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) demote me. I srsly had enough of S-Y framing me everywhere, saying that i'm Perfect Kirby (I'm not this guy), i srsly had enough, I lost too much time trying to prove that Im not Perfect Kiby/74.76. guy and i'll retire from here because S-Y is harassing me too much everywhere saying "ZOMG this guy will vandalise here ". I really had enough, first it was BTK framing me, accusing me and now is S-Y. so Purple I'll go away. The only thing I want to say is that I am not Perfect Kirby REALLY you can use check user and everything. And here's the proof i'm not him http://i274.photobucket.com/albums/jj259/Fire-Yoshi/SonicRocksItwasyou.png although he says it was me it wasnt any of my socks or me are in this picture. This perfect Kirby is another guy, if it was me the IP would match with Sonic Rocks or any 189.13 ranged sock. My new ranges are proxies, that can be discovered with this you also don't like me and i'm doing what you most wanted: I'm retiring, b4 blocking me at least let me delete my page, my talk and unban BTK. From now on Purple you'll never see me again Ask Angela, or another staff member. Mr. Guy 23:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) oh sorry, I didn't know that he swore in articles, I'll reblock himShady Koopa 18:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Reprocussions? 23:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) S-Y please Blocky don't unban S-Y, he flamed Alex25 and Mr. Guy on the chat a lot,and did a ton of bad things, please don't unblock him. And Stooben... he admitted that acted nice only to be sysop, he was lying all the time (admitted on chat), did you see why i banned S-Y & friends? I didn't abuse power, in fact I protected UnMario. Stooben called us a bunch of crappy spam! please demote him, he's not a good person, he lied to us. Mr. Yellow Koopa 03:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Purple, let's stop this war: ignore S-Y and don't unblock him or this will never stop, he never contributed with unmario.Mr. Yellow Koopa 03:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) and i called S-Y a fag, a gay and a lot of other things because he needed a lesson.And he's coward, brought ALL the wiki to flame meMr. Yellow Koopa 03:45, 21 January 2009 (UTC) don't listen to him, I'm sure you'd flame him too and purple he impersonated me and created FAKE sentences that i didnt say, please dont believe him,let's stop this, ignore him please! UnMario will get the peace if you ignore S-Y and stop thisMr. Yellow Koopa 03:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) he may have pasted the chat in a notepad, but remember the he may have modified it~s content. Otherwise i offered not modified images.Mr. Yellow Koopa 03:49, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I will admit to the fact that I made petty flames in #1337chat to CG, but I did stop. I left chat, and did not come back while he was on. I would however like to note that I was not nice "only to be a Sysop"; I was nice to CG because this is his territory, and I felt it would not be right to mistreat him on a site that he let me come back to, despite his actions on the MarioWiki and Userpedia. Demote me if you must, as I'm not sure I'll really be active here anymore, but I would like to point out what actually happened. Whether you want to believe it or not, that's up to you. 04:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Stooben, don't go! Purple Ninjakoopa 10:14, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Shrug Can I help? NEEDZ MO 17:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) If you're 165.155 Yeah, you're right, I'll be on a hiatus. But first let me edit the sitenotice to something like this "We at UnMario Wiki want you to create an account and help the Wiki with funny ideas" Mr. Yellow Koopa 22:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Help This non-user keeps making spammy articles.His ID starts with 76.Do something please!--Spore64 19:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Patrolla Powa So, i'm a patroller now! Do patrollers have any other powers besides rollback?--Spore64 23:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Fryture I think Fryture45 will definetely be a "fruity" kind of user*wink*--Spore64 23:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) HELP me! Linkzelda1234 wants Alex25 to block me because I'm a "major n00bzorz"help!--Spore64 23:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Sry.This started when he criticized me for writing that Peach dumped mario.--Spore64 23:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) favakLNHVRaIRVwagswaBOOM BLOCKYBOO?!IS DAT U?Remember me from Userpedia when it was on ScribbleWiki?I was Mario 2.0!--Spore64 22:37, 6 March 2009 (UTC) The koolest girl in earth KoolKoopa69 00:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) KoolKoopa DID SOMEBODY SCREAM "Help me with KoolKoopa69?"Nah, no.anyway, I'm SO glad you blocked dat non-user.--Spore64 00:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) DEMOTE SPORE! Why did you promote him in the first place you idiot? He's turned on Wikia! You HAVE to demote him! Me and Alex25 RULE!!! Actually PY, the ONLY crime I ever did on Wikia was when I was a troll on Userpedia ack when it was on ScribbleWiki!Link1234 keeps flaming me when I do something he thinks is n00bish and idk his problem.Mr.Guy and Mr.Yellow won't help so...........*mama luigi voice*"HEEEEELLPPPP!!!" or WARN him! I'M FREEE!!!!!! I'M UNBLOCKED!!!FREE!!Anyway, i'm sorry i fought with Linkzelda, it's just she thinks Im some idiot n00bzorz or whatever trash she says.Also, I warned Dummmmmmmy because he mentioned Hitler and spammed.--Spore64 21:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I'm a sysop!!!! YAYZ!!!This made me rly happy.I just blocked this spammer IP, deleted some spammed pages, and even protected my user page!*P.S.Wut's Hentai?*--Spore64 18:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) okay so he's a noob Purple, I demand u to block Spore64 forever. He's rly an evil haxxor who'z name'z MeGaSpOrEsPaWn. So, yea...u MUST block him. That is all. User:Linkzelda1234 ...u know what? I'm just kiddin. But tell Spore that Hentai is rude. I checked the block log and I need to ask u something.HOW DO YOU BLOCK FOR 1000 YEARS?!i CAN ONLY BLOCK 1 YEAR!!!That is all.--Spore64 20:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) so hey blocky, did you join the unmario forums yet that i made? I'm not very good at foruming, so I think you should take over plz. Yoshario right over here. anyway I remember you from userpedia as silver waddle dee. your in Jorge's comic FNL which is FTW. Yoshario :And for some reason the template:Mariowikihumor isn't functioning right. It ends up making the whole article INTO the template. Think you could help me with that? Yoshario Bot I think it's time this Wikia had a bot.It could be for reverting edits...or blocking trolls that make another account.We should both make it.You (Or some user u know) make the bot, and I'll maintain it.Good idea?--Spore64 19:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) hi I never met u before Im lexi1212 uh well I havent beem here in a w=hile wheres Alex did the wiki fall apart while I took a 2-day retirement?hm?I see IPs are everywhere....--Spore64 21:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) P.S.i was at Mario wiki while i was gone. Hmm...PNK...BNK... So familiar... bnkwat? '--~The Blue Blur~ 17:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ... You're not BNK? '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) My pal, BLUE NINJAKOOPA. Oh! I thought you were him, but with a different username!'''--~The Blue Blur~ 15:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) reasons of inactiveness hi ninjakoopa I was inactive because of these reasons: * After the Userpedia spam,I left to prevent someone spamming here * School started on January 26th (too much homework._>) * Tests * Then I got Pokémon Ruby and started playing it, after that my friend lent Colosseum to me * Things to straight up on the chatroom * Tests again * Then I got Leaf Green * and other stuffz Mr.Yellow 14:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I can't redirect. I've done it both ways but it just doesn't work I want Lisa to redirect to Lisa Simpson but it refuses to redirect. The rules aren't detailed enough I think, because I followed the instructions to the letter and it refuses to redirect. I just get a page saying 1.Lisa Simpson Unprotection please unprotect the main page (registered) and sitenotice (registered) so normal users can edit it. I'd like to put the new articles on the main pageJohto Mario 17:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Quality of articles orly? i just mark stubs, but i have 2 admit, you should improve meh artecullz. Willobo 19:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I like bagel song --Luigi! 09:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC)--Luigi! 09:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Warn a sysop Hi! Is it possible for you warn or ban a sysop, because Mr. Guy has sworn on a few occasions, two off the back, and I'm sure he knows the rules. BTW, I'm unappreciative of how just deletes other people's articles just 'cause they need to be changed. Just doing some tweaking can make it better! Plus, he swore on his edit of a deleted Toad Fu. The Grimace 13:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ohai Long time no see... or not, seeing as to how you don't remember me. 00:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) mARIO Okay. Plus I'm not going to be active much now... Mr. Guy 15:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) lol u madd 13:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Plz make me a sysop Can I be a sysop and make a bureaucrat?-- ATTENTION! MASCOT VOTING FOR UN-MARIO WIKI HAS SO FAR RECEIVED THREE VOTES! PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR CHARACTER, NOW! WE NEED YOUR VOTING AWESOMENESS!!! --Javilus 03:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Help me I made a new website called looped wikia and I need your help. <-- Wut? Can i be a sysop? --[[User:Tsepelcory|I am not Vruet]] 23:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) come back plz plz come kack --TSEPEL 21:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :plz leave my sysop powers! --TSEPEL 23:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me... But Tsepelcory made an article about himself saying he's more powerful than you and made on called Purple Ninjakoopa 3 claiming that guy to be the happy version of the evil loser "Purple Ninjakoopa". Look it up, and see who made it. --Javilus 22:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Bowser The King was the lifeblood of this wiki, after she left, it declined to this point of today. BTK needs to come back she rules and her articles ROCKThe Hater in Wikia 22:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) oookay I won't promote anyone without your permission The Hater in Wikia 22:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I also don't want the end of UnMario. However you two guys didn't show up for big periods of time! During the time you were out, Tpselcory took over -____-' However there's hope, first we gotta bring BTK back, it's going to be hard but not impossible FOO', next step is to block any new noobish user (those love to make edit wars and can be promoted by Mr. Tspelcory), third step is to make a group, me, you and Mr. Guy to stop the chaos that's happening now The Hater in Wikia 23:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, Tspelcory isn't all that bad, he editted alot,but promoted too much. Let's make a list and tell Ms. Anjela The Hater in Wikia 23:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) You can demote thoseguys, but please I beg you don't demote Bowser The King. With this promotion she will be happy and return here if one day she even comes back to see UnMario wiki The Hater in Wikia 23:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 'k, let's make a big campaign asking her comeback!! The Hater in Wikia 23:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC)